babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Piano on the Block
New Piano on the Block is the 4th episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 70th episode overall. It was uploaded on April 7, 2019. Summary The keyboard in the room has been upgraded to a swanky new digital piano, so Ricky and Donny show Baby Lamb & Cow what makes it so unique, also in hopes of encouraging other people in Capitol City to try it out. Plot It's a beautiful day in Capitol City and Chief Mark is admiring it until a car passes by and crashes into the garage of The Simpsons' house. Bart turns out to be the driver, and once Homer shockingly finds out about it, he angrily strangles Bart. Derek thinks Homer is abusing his son, but Mark reminds him that they've been doing that for 30 years so Bart will be fine. As Homer continues to strangle Bart, Derek and Mark hope that Disney doesn't own the two. After that, Thomas the Tank Engine tells The Dragon that he's heading to the Steamworks to get rivets because the producers want him to look more realistic, making The Dragon think he'll stick out like a sore thumb. Cow tells Baby Lamb says that there's something boring about the town and they complain about a lack of something new in Capitol City to liven things until Cow notices a brand new piano. They head over to it, where Ricky and Donny are in charge of running the piano. Baby Lamb wonders what happened to the old keyboard, so Ricky reminds them that they got rid of it because it wasn't as good as it used to be compared to the new piano. They want to encourage others to try it out, and Cow wants to learn a song. Ricky tries to teach Cow a song on the piano, but Cow doesn't play very well. Donny says Cow's trying his best, but Cow says he's more of a kazoo person. The Count stops by, interested in playing the piano and asks if there are any organ sounds in the 500 sounds in the piano. Donny founds an organ sound, and The Count uses it to play, sing, and count the notes simultaneously. After that, The Count leaves to do some counting. Baby Lamb what else the piano could do, so Ricky tells him there's so much more the piano could do but then reminds him NOT to format a flash drive, or else you will lose everything. Ricky then cries about the stuff he lost in his flash drive, dating back to high school. He says nobody is actually into the piano and wishes someone talented could play the piano. A streetgoer passes by and offers to help by playing "Hallelujah" on the piano, attracting numerous citizens of Capitol City. Baby Lamb and Cow are amazed at how many people are attracted to the piano and Ricky learns that the power of music attracts many different types of people and it's in everyone. The episode ends with everyone dancing to the music but Alphabet Pal asks Cow if he knows what the lyrics mean, to which he doesn't. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Count Von Count *Chief Mark *Officer Derek *Homer Simpson *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Dragon *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Bill *Mejax *Red Bird *Peep Trivia *The song that Ricky teaches Cow to play is "Won't You Be My Neighbor" which is the famous theme song to Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. *The scene with Mark saying Homer has been strangling Bart for 30 years references how The Simpsons has been on the air for 30 years. In addition, the scene with Mark saying they should hope Disney doesn't own The Simpsons as Mickey Mouse looks at the camera references the news that Disney has acquired the rights to FOX, home of The Simpsons. *After Cow played poorly on the piano, Ricky says "Isn't that cute? BUT IT'S WRONG!!!", referencing Mr. H's catchphrase from the Cartoon Network show, 2 Stupid Dogs. *CREATOR'S NOTE: The scene with Ricky crying after accidentally losing the memory in his flash drive after formatting it on the piano is based on a real-life experience of Simon A. actually losing the memory on his flash drive after not paying attention to the piano's instructions when formatting his flash drive onto the piano in an attempt to save the music on there. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes